


You'll Never See Me Again

by BlueFlamePhoenix



Series: Thorki/Hiddlesworth Song Fics [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adele - Freeform, Finding your Nemesis, Heartbreak, M/M, Pining, Songfic, You'll Never See Me Again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFlamePhoenix/pseuds/BlueFlamePhoenix
Summary: Songfic to Adele's You'll Never See Me AgainLoki on the throne overseeing Thor's budding romance with Dr. Jane Foster. The feelings are not good.





	

Sitting upon Hlidskjalf as his banished brother found comfort in the arms of a young mortal Loki felt what it was to feed upon ashes. 

How many days and nights had they had together in warm embrace? 

How many touches had been shared unlike any between them and others? 

How many looks? 

How many adventures and quests together and in each other’s names?

The jealousy was sharp and bitter and Loki immediately wanted to squash it under his heel. He wanted to cut out his tongue for how useless it had served him despite the names he was called. 

His anger only grew in his heart first towards himself for being as much an idiot as his oafish brother had ever been. He could expect such ignorance from Thor, but himself? 

How could he have missed such a significant event as to have fallen in love with his brother? 

His not-brother now. 

Watching the mortal win the attentions and affections of his mortal brother was a stab in the heart. He was nothing to Thor. Nothing. Impossibly so.

How quickly things moved after the revelation had even Loki’s head spinning. 

The Destroyer was let loose. His hand clutched at Gungnir. His seat upon the throne showed him whatever his mind turned to see. Absolute power beyond even his wildest dreams at his fingertips. And Thor slipped right through them. As if his brother could, even in his absence, pummel every good thing in Loki’s grasp, Thor obliterated the joy and pride Loki deserved in the moment of his ascent. 

Loki would never let it happen again. 

Thor would be diminished so easily now. Squashed like a bug under heel. The one object of his desire would be gone and then Loki could rule as he was meant to rule. He could have everything he wanted and look not upon that which did not belong to him that he wanted most of all. 

Even if Thor survived Loki was sure they could never do anything but battle afterwards and one or both of them would fall. It was a soothing thought to the god of mischief when naught else could soothe the chasm forming in his heart.


End file.
